


If I die before I wake

by Silentmew



Series: Chocobros [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Prompto is captured, tortured and raped by Ardyn and his closest friends.





	If I die before I wake

**Author's Note:**

> Graffic scenes, please be aware before reading.

It was dark in the dungeon where Prompto was being kept, no windows to let in light or air to clear away the staleness of death that clung to the walls. Rats scurried through the walls, scratching with their claws and somewhere water dripped in a puddle, the sounds deafening in the eerie silence, mingling with the shallow sound of Prompto's breath. He had woken only a few moments before to find himself in this place, trying to gain his bearings. Heavy chains held him spread in an X against the wall, Prompto gave a few experimental tugs feeling the skin at his wrists rip.

A low chuckle emanated from the darkness as Ardyn stepped into the low light. He circled Prompto, stroking a hand across his chest and face as he crossed him. Prompto cringed, trying to pull his body away from the contact. “Oh come now is that any way to behave? After all I have done to be such a gracious host. How about a kiss, it’s the least you could do.”

The stench of Ardyn's breath choked him as he brought his lips closer, capturing his own. Prompto But down hard tasting blood. “Don’t touch me!” He retorted. 

“Oh but I’ve waited so long to get you alone,” Ardyn replied, tugging Prompto's shirt up, letting his hands travel over his torso. “Believe me, by the time I’m done you’ll beg for me.”

“Never. Do what you want to my body, you won’t break me,” Prompto said, spitting the blood in Ardyns face. “Noct will come, you’ll see.”

Something snapped in his composure as a hand closed around Prompto’s throat. “Then we better not waste any time. I’m going to make you hurt in ways you didn’t even know possible, you will beg for death before the end, but not before I take from you what I want.”

Ardyn kissed him, forcing his tongue into Prompto’s mouth as his free hand ventured lower, palming Prompto through his leopard pants and undoing his belt, slipping his fingers further to the growing bulge. The hand released from Prompto’s throat, moving to slide his pants and boxers down, exposing his member to the cold air, sending a startling amount of blood south. Prompto didn’t want this, the thought of Ardyn inside him turned his stomach, hot tears ran down his face. Ardyn continued to stroked him, his unwanted erection growing harder with every pull. 

Ardyn smiled at the response and leaned in, the stubble on his chin irritating Prompto’s skin. “Well well, could it be you actually enjoy this? Tell me, who does it better, the prince, or me? Don’t worry I’ll be quick, you can even pretend I’m him if it makes it easier.”

Prompto tasted vile in his mouth as the disgust of being stroked by Ardyn mounted. It felt good though, he hated how good it felt as every inch of him was violated. Ardyn's other hand dipped between his legs, toying with his entrance, teasing him, torturing him before he slipped one then two un lubed fingers in, and a third. By the time he added the fourth Prompto could feel the cusp of orgasm rushing towards him. Prompto came harder then he ever could have imagined, even the prince had never done that to him. A pang of guilt, hatred and loathing washed over Prompto, what would Noctis think when he found out? He wouldn’t want him now that he’d been broken by another man, tainted by Ardyn. 

Ardyn with drew his hand undoing his own belt and pressing his cock into Prompto’s torso. He was big, surprisingly so, almost as big as Gladio. Ardyn relished the look of shock mingled with disdain on Prompto’s freckled face. He pleaded for him to stop, sobbing uncontrollably, squeezing his eyes shut as Ardyn entered Prompto roughly in one thrust, ripping him open as he began to rock into his victim. Prompto screamed, he could feel the blood seeping down his leg as the burning in his ass mounted. There was no pleasure now, only pain as Ardyn raped him, thrusting into him relentlessly. 

Somewhere in the darkness Prompto could hear a voice, talking to someone. He strained at first to hear the words but as the voice got closer his heart leapt, he knew that voice, loved that voice beyond words. “Noct..” he said quietly, throat dry and hoarse. He repeated the name again only this time louder. “Noctis!” So much was wrapped up in that voice, so much hope and overwhelming emotion and love. His heart pounded in his chest, waiting for Nocts embrace to banish the fear that had taken control of his mind. He struggled hard against Ardyn trying to break the contact but Ardyn only held him tighter, his hands leaving rough bruises on Prompto’s hips.

“Looks like we are out of time. No matter, I’m so close. You’re still so tight, clearly the prince hasn’t been fucking you properly. *grunt* oh Prom you’re so beautiful, so close….” Ardyn grunted, morning into Prompto’s mouth as he once again captured his lips as he came. He sank into Prompto, emptying his load into him, lingering as his orgasm passed. Prompto could feel the cock shrivel inside him and with draw, a mix of cum and blood, dripping from his entrance as it did and there was a lot of it. “Give my regards to the prince will you? Until next time. Maybe I’ll have you return the favour.”

Ardyn vanished not bothering to clean up the mess or pull Prompto’s pants back up. So there he hung, exposed to the world as Noctis voice came closer. Prompto cried sobbing hard as the last of Ardyns load emptied from him, he felt dirty, tainted and sore, not able to even master the courage to look down. He was burning, his whole body was burning. A few more paces and Prompto could hear the familiar boots walking towards him and opened his eyes to see Noct before him. “Noct you came! I thought… but you’re here, so you really do love me! Noct I…..” 

Noctis said nothing, a look of repulsion on his face, as he slid the bars open, aprotching Prompto, looking him up and down. A low mocking chuckle formed in his throat, growing into laughter. “Love you? Who could ever love you? Look at you. How could I ever touch you again after what you did with Ardyn, I can still smell him on your skin.” Noctis lowered his hand between Prompto’s legs, bringing it back up slick with sex. “Disgusting: A former fat boy from Tenebrae who doesn't even love himself, who fucks my enemy.” With this Noctis lifted the blonde shirt, tracing the thin pail scars that betrayed his youth across his torso. He hit Prompto hard in the gut making him gasp for air. “No I think not, I am a Prince after all, though you were fun in a pinch.”

“It’s a lie! You’re not him, you’re not Noct. He wouldn’t say those things,” Prompto hissed. “Stop it! Get your hands off me!”

Noctis laughed, face twisting into a smile as he summoned a small blade, touching it to Prompto's temple. He kissed Prompto full on the mouth as the blade cut. “Oh but I’m only just starting to enjoy this. We’re gonna have a lot of fun you and I’m gonna make this a night you’ll never forget.”

Blood flowed red and hot down Promotos eye, blurring his vision. This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t real. This was just a trick, he had told hold onto hope, this wasn’t Noctis. The taste of his kiss still on his lips, the familiar sensation he got every time… “You’re kidding right? This isn’t really, none of this is…”

Promotes breath hitched as fiery pain struck his body in the form of a metal blade slowly inserted into his abdomen, he felt it stop between his ribs, felt the blade twist and with draw. Noctis stabbed the blade into the wood beside Prompto's head, catching his neck, releasing yet another stream of blood. “Does that feel real Prom- Pom?” He roughly opened Prompto's mouth, holding him by the hair with his free hand as he wiped the bloodied knife off into his open mouth, cutting his lip as the blade drew. “Does that not taste real enough to you? God do you even know how hard it is to tolerate you? You never shut up! You’re always in the way. You don’t fit in with us. You’ll never be good enough.” Noct shoved Prompto’s head against the wood and withdrew.

Prompto, forcing all the rebellion he could into one action, spat the blood back at Noctis feet, Noct replied with a hard back hand to his head, knocking Prompto into blissful oblivion. “Let that be a lesson to you to not tell lies. Until later..” his voice trailed off as Prompto slipped into the blissful realm of unconsciousness. 

Prompto was floating, his body free of pain, his mind soothed. He could stay here forever, letting the peace wash over him. But he could hear voices and he knew it wouldn’t last for much longer, fighting to stay but the harder he fought the more reality crept in. Bit by bit his screaming body was calling him back.

As his senses returned he saw Ignis, who very carefully was washing the blood from his wounds. His cloths were completely gone. “Specks?” He asked shakily.

“Ah Prompto, you’re awake,” Ignis replied. “You’ve been asleep almost a day.”

“Where are my cloths? Where’s Noct? He was here, he was saying all these things… he did all this and Ardyn… he….,” Prompto stuttered, the pain still fresh.

“Yes he would have wouldn’t he, after all you did fail him rather spectacularly. He blames you for Lady Lunafreya's death, has you only arrived a moment sooner. Then again had you been there I might still have my eyes now wouldn’t I. Pitty I suppose. Now be a good boy and try not to bleed on my shoes,” Ignis hummed summoning his dagger, rubbing a finger along it to ensure it wasn’t his practice blade.

“No Iggy not you to. What are you going to do to me?” Prompto asked, agony already lacing his voice in anticipation.

Ignis lifted Prompto's shirt, dragging the blade along his torso as he spoke, cutting thin lines of crimson in the pale flesh. “Whatever his highness commands as is my job, as was yours before you failed. Now let’s see what shall we start with, I could remove this.” With that Ignis pointes the blade at his cock, tracing the length with the tip of the blade. “Oh but then it’d be over to fast.” With the last word Ignis reset the dagger against Prompto’s ribs and let the blade cut deep staining the ground in red. 

“Please Iggy, I didn’t mean to. There was nothing I could do. I’m sorry Iggy, please,” Prompto pleaded biting back tears, feeling the blade slice into him again and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Ignis repeated the strokes again and again, like a painter, his dagger a brush that could paint only in red until the thin chest looked like a patchwork quilt of pain. Tears ran down Prompto's face as his head began to droop, his mind foggy from the blood loss. Make it stop, he pleaded silently, make it stop, he couldn’t take any more of this. Promoto felt as though his body were encased in ice, the loss of blood making every inch of him shiver and shake, spasming with each new wave of pain. 

Ignis stepped back a moment, examining his work before letting the black fabric fall back over the cuts before removing his glasses and cleaning the spatter from the lenses.

“I..Ignis… Ig..,” he couldn’t form the words, his stupid voice, his sore hoarse voice would work. Damn it he thought, cursing himself again and again. 

“Prompto, Iggy isn’t here, it’s just me,” Gladio said making Prompto look round in confusion but Ignis was nowhere to be found.

“Gladdy?” Prompto asked hesitantly.

“Ya Blondie, it’s me,” Gladio replies, voice supersly warm and steady. “They sure did rough you up huhh.”

“I’m dying Gladdy, I think…. I think I’m dying,” Prompto whimpered, his body shaking with every rattling breath, his voice higher then he had anticipated.

Gladio places a hand to Prompto's pulse. “Not dead yet..” he said, pressing harder until his full hand wrapped around the thin neck. 

“Gladdy please, that’s enough, you’re hurting me,” Prompto squeaked, his airway closing as a Gladio brought his other hand to his throat, pressing until the only sounds Promoto could make were his own stifled chokes. His vision was blurring as every other sense heightened, he could hear his blood rush, smell the leather and liquor that wafted off Gladio, and feel his head as it began to droop in those massive hands. Just as he thought for sure this was it, the hands with drew and air rushed back into Prompto's lungs, he coughed to let in more air, willing his body to control the pain, to stay strong.

“Pathetic. You can’t even defend yourself, how could you ever hope to protect the king? A snivelling weakling like you. When will you understand, you’re all alone here, no one is coming. No one cares about you,” Gladio said, voice rough with aggression. “And this..” with that Gladio grabbed hold of his right wrist, reaching down the leather cuff to reveal his barcode. “And this…. the mark of a traitor. You’ll never be one of us.” Gladio jerked his hand, snapping Prompto's wrist as easily as he would a twig. 

Prompto heard the snap as pure agony flossed his veins, curdling his scream in his throat as he fought to regain control of the pain. He felt a hand clap over his mouth as yet another scream erupted from him, tears flowing freely now, he was weak, stupid and weak.

“Go ahead and cry weakling. You make me sick. Pride of the kingsguard you are, you wimp!” Gladio hissed, hitting Prompto in the ribs with his fist. He both felt and heard the bones break under the force.

Prompto tasted vile in his mouth, mingled with blood, spitting it into the crimson puddles on the stone floor. He forced his head up, unable to hold the weight. “You’re right.” He whispered. Gladio leaned in closer to hear his words. “I know they aren’t coming… Ardyn…”

Gladios form changed into Ardyn, red hair falling like a curtain on Prompto's face. “Pity, you ruined the game. Oh well. It may not have been them physically but I assure you this is how they truly feel and you know it in your heart. You’re better off without them. Now sleep, let your mind fall away. After all, tomorrow is a brand new day and we are going to have lots more fun.”

Prompto's chin hit his chest as the world around him faded. He no longer had any energy left, he didn’t care. What did it matter if he died now? No one would miss him. He gave into the blackness, letting the pain carry him away to the oblivion once more, praying this time it would keep him forever. There was noise around him but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

Muttered voices surrounded him, he couldn’t make them out. He wished they would stop and let him rest. He was a mess of blood and pain, his wounds combining until he could no longer tell them apart. He was falling, suddenly falling, his body aching in anticipation of the impact that never came. Instead soft arms held him, lowering him gently to the floor. He opened his eyes slowly, taking a cautious look around and then fear, icy, chilling, fear as his eyes fell on Noctis who knelt before him, Gladio and Ignis who still remained in the doorway….He had to get away, like hell they were gonna touch him again. Gathering all his strength Prompto dragged himself away, until he felt cold stone against his back, tucking his knees into his chest. 

“Stay back! Stay away! Don’t touch me.. please don’t touch me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please. I’m sorry,” Prompto whimpered, tears flowing once more from blue eyes. Noctis and Gladio made a step towards him. “Please don’t. Stay back!”

“Prom it’s me, no one's gonna hurt you again,” Noctis said, shuffling closer, reaching out his hand. Prompto shriveled, collapsing to his side in a ball still pleading, eyes darting from one man to the next. Noct squeezed his eyes together as if this alone might vanquish the scene before him, not wanting to see Prompto’s mangled, naked body. He looked around only now seeing the pools of blood. “What have they done to you Prom?” He tried again to move closer.

“St….stop! I can’t take any more. Kill me. Just kill me already. Please,” Prompto pleaded, “I’m s..sorry. I’m so sorry.” He balled up as tight as he could waiting for the pain to strike again as Noctis moved towards him this time not stopping. He flinched as he felt arms around him, but this time didn’t shake them off. “Let me die. I’m fake, a fake. A failure. I’m not real, I’m just a puppet. Just kill me already.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Prom, you’re safe now,” Noctis assured him, running a hand through his damp hair to soothe him. “Do you really think all that? That we would risk our lives to save a puppet? To save someone we don’t care about? Prom you are my world. I couldn’t stand to not have you by my side. I’m gonna make him pay for what he did to you.”

Prompto relaxed a little and sat up, letting Noct pull him in, holding him to his chest, shivering. When he looked back up Ignis and Gladio were beside him to, concern riddling their faces. Gladio removed his jacket and was holding it out to Noct who wrapped it around Prompto. His strength was drained, the adrenaline wearing from his broken body. 

“Noct, we need to go, he’s lost a lot of blood. Try and stay awake Prompto, we’re going to get you out of here,” Ignis said, it was already to late, his unconscious body hanging limp in Nocts arms. He took the boy from Noct, examining him. 

“Ignis his wounds…. you don’t think Ardyn…. touched him…. do you?” Noct asked. 

Ignis read Prompto’s body like braille, his hands tracing over the bruises, following the swollen lines to his back and down, wincing. Noct hardly made it out of the cell before he was sick, the sight of the damage to Prompto’s underside more than he could take, 

“He’s lost so much blood. I doubt even a potion will heal these wounds fully. It’s a wonder he’s still… Gladio could you…” Ignis asked

“I got him,” Gladio replied, anticipating the question. “I think his arms broke. I’m gonna kill that Ardyn. Do you think… will he be okay?”

“I think so, physically yes, it’s the emotional scars that will take the longest,” Ignis replied.

Back at camp, the fire blazed brighter than ever that night, it’s crackling defending in the silence as Gladio and Ignis sat not saying a word. Behind them Noctis sat in the tent beside Promoto. He hadn’t left the blondes side, holding his hand as gingerly as though a single breath would shatter the already broken boy. No one could speak, the air hanging heavy with the questions they were all too afraid to ask.

Promoto lay in his sleeping bag, his torso bandaged, wrist splinted and likewise tended to. Ignis had treated his lower half to trying to be as describe as possible, Gladio hadn’t been able to stay for that part and even Noct had found the sight to much to bare. Prompto shook in his sleep and Noct pulled the cover higher, caring for him with diligent focus, as if that alone would erase what had transpired. The words Prompto had said still haunted him, what had been done to make him beg for death?

“Noct, come eat, rest a while, we can watch over him,” Ignis suggested, appearing in the opening.

“Thanks Iggy but I’ll stay. It’s my fault he got hurt,” Noctis replied.

“You can’t blame yourself it wasn’t your fault. We are all to blame, we all dropped the ball this time,” Ignis said. “Perhaps if I was my old self I could have healed him fully, he will carry those scars for life. Maybe if….”

“Now who’s blaming themselves?” Noctis asked chuckling lightly. “He was so afraid when we got there Igg, what do you think… what did…”

“I don’t know Noct, best not to ask him,” Ignis replied. “If you won’t eat, I’ll leave you be for now but you should rest.

“Thanks Iggy,” Noctis replied. He brushed the hair from Prompto's sleeping face, letting his hand linger on his cheek a moment before kissing him gently on the lips. “Come back to me Prom. Please, our story’s just beginning. What’s the use in being king if I can’t even save the ones I love.”

“You love me?” Promoto asked softly, opening his eyes to see bright blue staring back. “I thought… did you worry… when I was gone?”

“Of course I did, what kind of question is that?” Noctis asked. He turned his head to call the others into the tent, overjoyed at his lovers improvement. Yet sadness and uncertainty still clouded his young face.

“Of course,” he said. “That’s why you came…. Like I believed you would.”

“Prompto…,” Noct began but Prompto stopped him, sighing deeply. He flinched a little as the other two men entered but quickly relaxed.

“That’s why I told myself I couldn’t die, not until I could see you and hear you tell me that I’m not a fake…. that I’m the real me,” Prompto continued, a tear escaping his eye as he looked away. “Even when Ardyn….. I believed… I knew you would come.”

Noctis bent down, collecting Prompto in his arms, holding him to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be, everything is alright now,” Promoto replied. “You guys are the only friends I’ve ever really known.”

“Like it or not you’re one of us now Blondie,” Gladio said, clasping a hand on Prompto's shoulder, regretting the forces as the smaller man winced.

“Unless you’d rather not be,” Ignis added.

Prompto smiled returning Nocts hug and Gladio stood, ruffling his hair as he did so. “Come on Ig, something tells me he’s in good hands without us.”

As he looked back he say Prompto already falling back asleep in Nocts arms as he rested his head on his lovers chest. How good it felt to have Nocts arms around him again, and at last Prompto felt safe, he felt home.


End file.
